1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are designed to be rechargeable. Secondary batteries are used as energy sources of mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, electric bicycles, uninterruptible power supplies, etc. Single-cell secondary batteries or multi-cell secondary battery modules (or secondary battery packs) including a plurality of battery cells connected to one another are used according to the types of devices that employ secondary batteries.
Small mobile devices such as cellular phones may be operated for a predetermined time using single-cell secondary batteries. However, multi-cell battery modules having high-output, high-capacity features may be suitable for devices that have long operating times and that consume large amounts of power such as electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles. The output voltages or currents of multi-cell battery modules may be increased by adjusting the number of battery cells included in the multi-cell battery modules.